


Begin Again

by Lynn1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1999/pseuds/Lynn1999
Summary: Taylor Swift begin again. This is my fluffy, Larry spin on it.





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> No smut, super fluffy, super rude ex bf so if that's a trigger don't read. My first fic, be nice plz, and message me with more songs and I'll give them a listen and see what I can do to Larryfi them :)
> 
> ♡Savannah♡

"Take a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heals, but I do"

  Aiden definitely didn't like Harry's boots.  
Something about how they made him look girly, and like a "fucking cunt," in his words.  
"Do you not want to be a guy Harry, because I'm not into fucking stupid ass pussies," he said every time Harry tried to put on his boots, the black ones with a small platform. So obviously as soon as he was gone Harry bought a pair of sparkly gold ones, he doesn't want to be a girl, he just likes feeling pretty.

"Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song, but I do"

  It wasn't some "stupid ass hipster music," it wasn't. The lyrics spoke out to him, made little things mean something, not everyone understood, Aiden was part of that group.

"I walk in expecting you'd be late, but you got there early and you stand and wait as I walk towards you"

  Louis looked good, with his blue jeans, red shirt, and fringe swept to the side. He smiled as Harry walks towards him looking a little sheepish.

"You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do, I do"

  Aiden use to try to woe him, in the begining, but it's been a long time. Harry's not use to the attention Louis is paying him, not use to the way his piercing blue eyes focus on him, and only him.

"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, and I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cuz he never did"

  Harry's puns, his jokes were truly terrible, Aiden wasn't the only one to point that out, but Louis smiles so wide his eyes crinkle at the sides and his booming laugh fills the small cafe, so Harry think maybe, just maybe, it's all ok.

"I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end"

  Who could want, would want, a boy like Harry? With his painted nails, blouses, skinny jeans, boots, rings, and long curls, he was definitely a sight to be seen.

"But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I wached it begin again"

  And after Aiden....but Louis was still sitting right there, grinning ear to ear as he told Harry a story of his best mate Niall.

"You say you've never met one boy who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do"

  Music was a shared passion, it seems. Louis just gets it, it's not some silly tune with a beat, it's a story, a life, a meaning. He gets it and more.

"You tell stories and you don't know why, I'm coming off a little shy, but I do, I do"

  He'd never blushed this much, never under Aiden's judging gaze. He's never had the butterflies in his stomach, the tears of laughter threatening to spill over, the giddiness making him almost delirious.

"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, and I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cuz he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again."  
"And as we walk down the block, towards my car, I almost brought him up"

  Louis is so lovely. He mentions playing football as a kid, and Harry almost mentions how Aiden did too, but just almost.

"But you start to talk about the movies that you family watches, every single  
Christmas, and I don't talk about that, and for the first time, what's past is past"

  Aiden was a part of his life, but letting him still control Harry like this, he can't let that happen. So he listens with fascination about Louis' 7 siblings, and how they always insist on watching Frosty, and he can tell how much Louis loves his siblings, and the time he spends with them. Harry lets go, of the worry, the comparing, all of it, he lets go, lets Louis kiss him by his car, exchanges numbers, and promises to set another date soon.

"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, and I think it's strange that you think I'm funny, cuz he never did. I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I wached it Begin Again."


End file.
